Ahora, que comience otra vez
by kasei-sensei
Summary: Sola, en un infierno oscuro, ella se aferra a su cordura, y el, el sera su locura.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no es de mi pertenencia, la historia es creada de fan para fans sin fines de lucro, los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos autores, en este caso, Jin.**

 **Esta historia tomara lugar para el reto "BAD END" que pertenece a "** **Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha". De igual forma, se le agradece a todo aquel que sea lector de esta historia y se le pide que disfrute.  
**

 **Numero de palabras: 816**

 _ **"AHORA... QUE COMIENCE OTRA VEZ"**_

 _ **Kasei-sensei**_

El sueño se desvaneció, y pronto, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad acechante que la rodeaba.  
El sudor frio bajaba por su sien, la hacía ponerse más atónita de lo que ya se sentía. A pesar de que donde estaba parecía un lugar estático e inerte su piel se erizaba al sentir un viento helado correr por su espalda, quizás debido a esto le hacía temblar los labios nerviosamente.  
Quedo aturdida durante unos segundos, después se siento agobiada y asfixiada por la existente nada y el nadie. Se quedó con esa sensación mientras su inmóvil cuerpo descansaba sobre el frio suelo de aquella habitación oscura, de la cual no se podía saber que tan grande era, un amplio vacío de color negro.  
 **Todo era nada.**  
Su mente se mantuvo en blanco.  
 **No sabía nada.**  
No tenía noción del tiempo, ni del lugar. No recordaba nada ni a nadie.  
 **Su mundo era nada.**  
Tenía muy aturdida la mente como para pensar donde encontraba, así que no intento averiguarlo.  
-¿Despertaste?- aquella voz tan opresiva la hizo estallar entre recuerdos y memorias que eran suyas, pero se sentían tan distante y desconocidas que amenazó a sus ojos con soltarse en llanto.  
Primero fue borroso, pero con esa palabra, no, con esa voz, fue despertando, reaccionando y recordando sentimientos y evocaciones. Su madre. Su encerrado mundo en aquella choza. Su primer amor Seto, y a todas aquellas personas que conoció por él y gracias a él, Kido, Kano, Shintaro y su alegre hermana Momo, Ene, Hibiya, Konoha. Todos. Todos.  
Sus labios se tornaron a un lívida sonrisa que le causa felicidad, y en aquel mismo momento, el causaba nostalgia.  
En cuestión de segundos, su mundo se vino abajo. Por su mente avanzaban imágenes de un mundo con el mismo final, las desgracias que sumergían a sus amigos en muerte y depresión, y ella, ella era culpable, lo sabía, sobre su poder. Sobre las serpientes. Sobre el Daze. Sobre Kuroha.  
Su sonrisa se tornó en una parábola tallada de miedo y horror. Permaneció en silencio en el frágil espacio vacío. Devastada. Acabada. Se sentía tan pesado su cuerpo, su mente; incluso la saliva que tragaba se sentía pesada y salada. Reacciono y despertó de su cargante pensar, sintió las cálidas lágrimas de ella bajar por sus mejillas, conmocionándose de ella misma.  
Sus ojos volvieron el orbita misma, y en ese instante lo pudo ver, capto la figura de un chico, era alto y esta altura la hizo entrar en pánico; era esbelto y su tez albina le daba un aire aterrador; contenía en su rostro una sonrisa parecida a un pulla de diversión enfermiza.  
-¿Qui-quién eres?- su voz se gestionó como un susurro. Tambaleantes brotaron las palabras, llenas de un inocente miedo. Apenar de que ella sabía perfectamente quien era el, su mente no le permitió articular otra cosas, quería oír algo diferente.  
-Solo estoy aquí para ti…- parloteo burlón, y la arrogancia se derramaba en cada palabra que decía. Avanzo hacia ella, lleno de autoridad y soberbia al caminar, la incolora chica podía jurar que en ese infierno de color negro solo existía ella y un vasto silencio, pero en un parpadeo la claridad de su vista se hizo nula y a notarlo, un coagulo de miedos y temores era presenciado ante ella misma. Se inclinó ante ella como si se tratara de un acto noble, tal vez ella no se dio cuenta, o él fue demasiado rápido, pero sintió como su brazo era elevado entre la existente nada, y en un sínico acto de respeto, aquel despreciable chico beso los dedos de la albina-…mi reina.  
No. No. No. No. NO. Sus sentidos explotaron. Entre la cordura y la locura la línea era frágil, y en un instante, una ráfaga frenesí de locura y horrorido asco la invadió.  
Se le oprimió el corazón y en un impulso de demencia rompió en lamento, gritando, desgarrando su garganta con el alertarte e irritante sonoro de su alarido.  
Al igual que la luz de una luciérnaga, su bramido se fue apagando.  
 _No quiero esto. NO QUIERO ESTO. Seto… Chicos…  
_ Fue espectral aquel momento, donde la vesania del chico fue el acto final. El sonrió de manera que su aversión se notaba. Y comenzó a estimular aquella paranoia.  
Reía, Él estaba riéndose. Burlándose.  
Era como si su carcajada estuviera humillando a toda la desgracia humana.  
Ahora…- comenzó a desvanecerse su risa, pero su cara contenía todavía ese signo de burla, y aun así hablo. Ella lo sabía, sabía que pasaría ahora-…Que comience otra vez.  
Ella cayo inconsciente una vez más, refugiándose la tranquilidad de tu conciencia.  
Mary, Mary, despierta Mary –Era tan pacifica esa voz, la hacía sentir en casa, Momo, ella la hacía sentir en casa, sentir segura.  
Con aquella calidez cerca, ella pudo regresar.  
Cerró su libro, y junto con los demás, vivirán un nuevo mañana. Vivirán el **15 de Agosto** un vez mas.


End file.
